1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved apparatus and method for the safe and effective, large scale removal and disposal of extremely hazardous materials in the nature of friable asbestos-containing materials from building components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with the current apparatus and methods of the prior art, the safe and effective, large scale removal and disposal of extremely hazardous materials in the nature of carcinogenic, friable asbestos-containing materials, for example insulation, fire-proofing and/or sound-proofing materials, from building components of relatively extensive exposed areas, for example support beams, support columns, walls, ceilings, deckings, heating and/or air conditioning systems ducts and housings, and/or large diameter pipes and pipe and valve fittings and the like, in accordance as required with extremely stringent Federal EPA and OSHA), State, and local (in, for example, New York City Local Law 76 as administered by the New York City Department of Environmental Protection) standards, generally require the particularly expensive and time-consuming erection and use at the asbestos removal site within the building in question of a complete multi-layer isolation and decontamination assembly including a plurality of separate functional chambers, interconnecting air locks, asbestos removal equipment storage areas, pluralities of "clean" rooms with triple flap curtains on each, isolated personnel decontamination showers, and a constantly operable high capacity HEPA (high efficiency particulate air) isolation and decontamination assembly filter system with high capacity (for example, 2000 CFM) air filtration system. In addition, all personnel entering into the isolation and decontamination assembly for performance of the actual asbestos removal task are, of course, required to be fully and carefully suited up in somewhat expensive single use disposable garments to prevent skin contact with the notoriously insidious asbestos fibres, and to wear respirators to prevent inhalation and/or ingestion of the same; While constant and precise monitoring of both the interior of the isolation and decontamination assembly to insure that the asbestos fibre concentration level therein does not, in any event, exceed a predetermined level, and of the building area surrounding that assembly to insure against the escape of any asbestos fibres of significance therefrom, must be accomplished. Further, the disposal of the thusly removed asbestos containing materials requires that the same be packaged within the isolation and decontamination assembly in hermetically sealed containers, and that such containers be carefully and completely decontaminated prior to the removal thereof from that assembly; and the same is required for the disposable garments of the asbestos removal personnel. Of course, the erection and use as described of this isolation and decontamination assembly at the asbestos removal site requires the prior, and in many instances particularly disruptive, time-consuming and expensive disconnection and removal of essential functional devices, for example computers, from the site to prevent the contamination thereof by the friable asbestos-containing materials, and the re-installation and reconnection thereof at the completion of the asbestos removal operation; and, in any event effectively seals off the relevant building area from any other use attendant the asbestos removal operation.
Small scale asbestos removal apparatus of limited application, generally termed "glove bags," are known in the prior art as exemplified by the "PROFO-BAG" (registered Trademark) by Asbestos Control Technology, Inc., Maple Shade, N.J.; the "COLLECTOR" by Interstate Asbestos Abatement Safety Supplies, New Haven, Conn.; the "SAFE-T-STRIP" by Asbequard Equipment, Inc., Ontario, Canada; and the "DISPOSALENE" by Omni Sales and Manufacturing, Atlanta, Ga. In each instance, these "glove bags," although believed generally satisfactory for the removal of friable asbestos-containing materials in accordance With applicable Federal, State and local standards, are strictly limited by their essential bag-like configurations and clearly specified manners of use to applications involving the removal of asbestos-containing insulation materials from pipes and pipe joint and valve fittings of decidedly limited diameters and extents, generally no more than 12" in diameter and 5' in length; and no such "glove bag" is known to applicants which can be utilized as a practical matter by more than one worker at a time for the asbestos removal task. As an overall result of the above, it will be clear to those skilled in this art that these "glove bags" are of very limited efficiency in terms of the quantities of friable asbestos-containing materials which can be safely and effectively removed per "glove bag" installation and use; and are not, in any event, in any way realistically applicable to or satisfactory for the safe and effective, large scale removal of such materials from the relatively extensive exposed areas of building components in the nature of support beams, support columns, walls, ceilings, deckings, heating and/or air conditioning systems ducts and housings, and/or large diameter pipes and like pipe and valve fittings of not insubstantial length.
In addition, in certain instances, for example those involving the use of the "PROFO-BAG," it is necessary that the sides of the "bag" be cut in somewhat precise manner on site to fit the size of the pipe from which the friable asbestos-containing insulation is to be removed; and it will be clear that a significant measure of care must be exercised attendant this "bag" cutting to preserve the absolutely essential structural integrity of the remainder of the "bag." Too, other of these "glove bags," for example the "SAFE-T-STRlP," require the use of relatively extensive zipper mechanisms for the opening of the "bag" and the suitable attachment thereof to the pipe insulation to be removed; and it will be clear that these zipper mechanisms add very substantially to the overall cost of the "bag," and introduce an undeniable element of possible unreliability to the use thereof for the simple reason that no one has as yet invented an absolutely reliable zipper. Also, and of particular consequence, is the fact that disposal of the asbestos removed through "glove bag" utilization as described is of necessity on a "one shot" basis commensurate with the capacity of the "bag," e.g. once the "bag" is "full" the same must be sealed and removed from the supporting pipe for ultimate disposal; and this fact of course functions to absolutely limit the usable capacity of the "bag," and thus the amount of friable asbestos-containing materials which can be removed attendant the single permitted utilization of the non-reusable "bag", in accordance with the mass of the removed materials, the included asbestos removal tools, and the water which is invariably sprayed into the bag, which can as a practical matter be supported in the "bag" without breaking the essential air-tight seal of the "bag" around the pipe insulation and which can, again as a practical matter, be effectively contended with by the asbestos removal worker without adverse impact on the asbestos removal operation. In addition, since utilization of these "glove bags" by definition requires that some portion of the same be completely wrapped around the pipe or like structure from which the friable asbestos-containing materials are to be removed--in most instances this is the sole means for support of the "bag"--it will be immediately clear to those skilled in this art that the "glove bags" are, in any event, total-y inapplicable to the removal of friable asbestos-containing materials from structures in the nature of building walls, building ceilings, building deckings, and/or semi-enclosed building support beams or support columns or the like, about which no portion of any asbestos removal apparatus can possibly be completely wrapped.
As a result of all of the above, it may be generally estimated that these "glove bags" as such are probably not realistically applicable to 95% of the very large number of asbestos removal tasks currently requiring prompt attention here in the United States alone.